50 Short Stories Prompt: HikaHaru
by FailingDemi
Summary: 50 short stories all based on 50 different words. 50 HikaHaru moments for each occasion. Just 50 stankin' humorous and romantic stories. -Oneshot. SHINE Challenge-


**-50-short stories prompt-**

**There are warnings for rated M prompts; if you don't wish to see it, skip that prompt and move on. **

-50 Short-Stories Prompt: HikaHaru

**1. Pencils.**

Haruhi stared at her piece of paper and she held her pencil over it. She put the pencil to the paper and outlined the figure on it dazedly. Haruhi's brown eyes traced over the kanji that she had wrote. '…Hikaru…'

"Hey," someone said, tapping her on the shoulder making her jerk.

"Wah!" she cried; Haruhi tossed a glance at the grinning Hitachiin and then to her paper: "Hikaru, you broke my pencil!"  
**  
2. Butterflies.**

"Why are we shopping?" Haruhi sighed, holding the shopping basket in her hands. She tiredly watched the bustling Hitachiin move from place to place, from shelf to shelf, and then he buzzed back to her with a net. "What the hell is that for?"

"Let's catch butterflies!" he chirped, while giving a victory sign.

Haruhi softly smiled. "Sure, why don't we?"

Hikaru beamed.

"…like hell we'll find a butterfly field in Tokyo."

**3. Stuck.**

Never in their life have they been stuck in a cramped place. Blame their stupid sempai named 'Tamaki' for accidentally locking them in the closet. It was all dark and still inside of the Host Club room's closet. Their faces burned bright with red and Haruhi's eye twitched slightly.

She shut her eyes and seethed, "Hikaru…kindly remove your hand from my butt."

**4. Tame.**

Hikaru wasn't exactly tame for any matter. He couldn't wait patiently for anything; he'd want it instantly and at that instant! Hikaru would go berserk or wild if something doesn't go his way. So when he begged Haruhi to give him her vocabulary book to copy, she shunned him after snapping at him rather impatiently.

After that, the untamable became tamed.

…but he'll stay that way until she gives it to him.

**5. Newspaper.**

The school buzzed with gossip. They were looking at one other for juicy rumors and they held the school's newspapers in their hands with their eyes flashing dangerously. Hikaru and Haruhi walked into the school campus and the first thing they saw was a little boy running around littering the floors with papers.

The newspaper boy who ran around throwing black and white newspapers around the school grounds screamed:

"Extra! Extra! Hitachiin Hikaru and Fujioka Haruhi dating! Read all about it!"  
**  
6. Language.**

Haruhi knew that as the daughter of a Fujioka, she can never date unless after college, and whoever chased after her would get skinned by her father, Ranka. Well, Haruhi couldn't wait that long. So when Hikaru and Haruhi were dating, they needed a special language over the phone—

"Yup, I see. Okay. Oh? Two is ten? Ah, yes, yes, okay," Haruhi said over the phone. "_I_ less than 3, u? Mn, same here."

"Who're you talking to?" Ranka asked, peeking into the living room in which Haruhi was doing her homework.

"Ah, my classmate," she replied easily before talking into the phone. "_I_ less than 3, u, 2. Okay, bye."

Ranka stared in confusion, and Haruhi smiled innocently and snapped shut the phone. "I was just asking a friend about homework over the phone." There was silence and Ranka wondered what kind of homework would have such strange equations. Haruhi's eyes dropped onto the page she was writing on.

'_I love you.'_

_'I love you too.'_

**7. Similarity.**

As different as they seem to be, Hikaru and Haruhi had some common factors. It's true that opposite attracts, but they should have some similarity. Some…but their differences always overrides their similarity.

For example, they both have the ability to lie to their parents about their 'relationship' with each other. Hey, not good, but _still_ a similarity.

**8. Bored.**

It was a boring day at the Host Club and Hikaru was sitting leisurely in a couch next to Kaoru. He randomly sipped at the cold coffee and his hazel eyes traveled from the leg of the velvet couch to a certain brown-haired commoner. Haruhi also seemed to look bored and for a split second their eyes met.

'Can we ditch?' Haruhi's eyes seemed to plead.

'Why don't we? It's so boring here,' he responded with a slight role of his eyes.

**9. Flexibility.**

A twenty-three year old Haruhi stared at the long and written out schedule of her boyfriend's day. It was packed to the brim; every single detail of the day were written down— five minutes at the main office, ten minutes greet the visiting Chi Co., forty-five minutes give report of the Hitachiin's Co. progress of the week—

The paper was yanked out from her hands. "Haruhi, what're you doing with my schedule?"

Haruhi blinked her senses back. "…nothing, I'm just amazed at how you can even find time to spend time with me in _that_ kind schedule." A hand patted her head and Hikaru softly kissed her on the forehead.

"It's called _flexibility_," he said with a wink, before walking down the halls of the company.

**10. Half.**

Haruhi's eyes watched the plastic fork sink into the last sugar-powdered strawberry. She watched as the small fruit was carried towards the other's lips and a bead of sweat dripped from the side of her face. The intensity of her stare didn't seem to affect Hikaru at all, for he started to open his mouth to eat the last strawberry.

And then it snapped shut into a thin frown. "Haruhi."

She blinked and looked up quickly. "What?" There was silence and Hikaru took his plastic fork and sliced the berry in half. He sunk the utensil into a half of the strawberry and he pointed it at her mouth.

"You want half?"

**11. Ineffective.**

Every single seduction trick that he learned from his Okaasan's yaoi books never worked on Haruhi. When he'd kiss her softly on the neck, she'd just bat him away. When Hikaru would nuzzle her in the neck, she would ignore him. Hikaru sighed and gave up, laying his head on her shoulder.

After long fruitless hours of doing nothing except watching Haruhi study for the exams, Hikaru mentally made a note that anything from a yaoi book are ineffective against someone like Haruhi.

They were damn useless.

"Hikaru, why the hell are you burning books?"

**12. Willingly.**

When it comes to allowing him to take her wherever he wanted to take her, Haruhi was willing to just…follow wherever he would take her. She wouldn't open her mouth and question Hikaru about where he wanted to go and the possibility of getting lost (although she'll be rather pissed about it).

So on that bright and sunny day, when Hikaru stretched forth his hand and smiled while saying, "Let's go somewhere fun!"

Haruhi smiled and willingly took his hand. "Sure."

**13. Completion.**

It made him feel so complete with joy and satisfaction. Hikaru had his hand grasping his girlfriend's hand tightly; he didn't want to let it go ever again! He just felt so completed with another person that wasn't his twin brother.

Haruhi stood up from the bench that they were sitting on, and she made a motion to wriggle her hand loose from his grasp. Instead of succeeding, the girl was yanked back onto the bench only to have his arms laced around her shoulders.

"Hikaru, I need to throw away trash."

"Do it later."

**14. Rest.**

He softly stroked her mass of dark brown hair as she napped quietly on his shoulder. Hikaru leaned back against the wooden bench and pulled Haruhi closer to him. He closed his eyes and allowed the wind to play with their hair. He breathed in the crisp air from the wind and he smiled.

It was a nice day for a rest.

**15. Analysis.**

Haruhi looked at herself in the mirror, and twirled slightly allowing the dress to flare of slightly. "Hikaru, do you think this looks fine?" she asked, pinching the material between her fingers. The adult responded by looking her up and down.

"You know, from what I can see, you don't look fine. It's either you wear a scarf, because the dress exposes a bit too much of your neck, and you seriously need to have something done about your chest size. It seriously looks like you have flabs," he bluntly countered. Haruhi stared at him, her cheeks red from the offending statement.

"Well thank you for your oh so kind 'analysis'."

**16. Glass.**

Haruhi fingered the glasses that she had until she met the Host Club. They were very thick and very nerdy. The brunette slipped the glasses on, feeling slightly weird with the weight upon her nose. That same moment, someone had walked into her room—

"Oy, Haruhi, what's taking you? The books aren't going to teach us you know—" Hikaru stopped dead in his sentence as Haruhi turned around to look at him. His mouth dropped, and he immediately grabbed her neck and shook her.

"Omigod, who are you and what have you done with my Haruhi?"

"Hikaru, stoppit! It's just my old glasses, sheez!"

**17. Transient**

Hikaru touched her so fleetingly once they were at school. His hand didn't linger on her shoulder as long as it used to. He didn't bend over her and read the book that she was reading like he used to. He was careful to avoid touching her during classes and in-between periods…like he used to. Just by being in any contact of her would just promote the secret relationship between them.

However, once school was let out, he'd immediately grab Haruhi by her hand and his hand would never leave her body until the next day.

**18. Idea.**

"Well, you know our project for biology is to explain how hormones work," Kaoru said professionally as he placed his books onto Haruhi's small table. He looked at the other two members of the group. "Anyone has an idea on how we do it?

'…I can kiss Hikaru/Haruhi…' was what ran through the other's mind.

They stared at him quietly.

Kaoru blinked and prompted, "Well?"

"No idea."

"Nope, none at all."

**19. Scheme.**

Hikaru peeked into the shopping aisle where his girlfriend was currently shopping at. She was looking around suspiciously and then she took some kind of package off the shelf; Hikaru was very sure that she was scheming something.

Something was up, and Hikaru was going to find out what. Haruhi wasn't going to hide her plan from him any longer; Hikaru's going to watch her carefully to see what's going on. His twin, who was dragged into this 'stalking' business forcefully, yawned behind his older brother.

"Can we go home?" Kaoru whined. Hikaru shushed him.

"She's up to something, I know that she is. Haruhi was always disappearing during class with that oh so suspicious look about her…" he said seriously, narrowing his eyes at the commoner. "There's something that she's hiding…"

"Hikaru, I keep telling you—! Haruhi's not scheming, she just has her period, stupid."

**20. Tactical.**

"Everything here is going to go according as planned," Hikaru said as he scribbled something on his planner. Haruhi was absently organizing the papers around the Hitachiin's office.

"Oh joy, I can see all your hard work in it."

"Why of course."

Haruhi sighed and continued to stack the papers on top of each other. "What're you going to do about the visiting company?"

"Ah, charm them of course," he said with a lazy sigh. Haruhi froze.

"And as for my tactical approach, I'll give the ladies my irresistible charm and they'll instantly do whatever I want them to," Hikaru huffed with pride as he rubbed his chin pompously. He turned around in his wheeling chair and his eyes blazed with determination. "And then, if I can, I'll seduce my business rivals into giving me their ownership—" Haruhi was in front of him, glaring dangerously.

A vein popped off on her head. "I'm seriously going to sue you, for both molestation and manipu—!" A hand grabbed the hem of the coat and pulled her awkwardly towards the table. Their lips met briefly and Haruhi's eye twitched, and when they broke away, she wiped her lips with her wrist. "What the heck was that for?"

Hikaru wheeled around on his chair, so she wouldn't see the grin on his face. His ball point pen hovered over his small book. 'Kiss Haruhi…check.'

**21. Possessed. **

His eyes were dark, sharp, and intimidating; it lusted for a sweet taste to be put to his lips. Hikaru could turn into a savaged beast and run on a rampage as if possessed by a demon. He would do so if he ate maple syrup and everyone was horrified when one of the devil-twins really became the…devil. Even Kaoru couldn't do anything to hold his brother back from eating anything that was brown; his head was at risk.

The Host Club only cowered underneath a host table wishing that Haruhi would hurry up and return with a bottle of store-bought maple syrup.

**22. Embarrassing.**

The gap between them was only one inch; Haruhi didn't feel at all comfortable with the space between them. She pushed away from Hikaru, but it resulted in him coming even closer. Her face was burning with embarrassment, as the other pair of lips neared hers, brushing against them softly.

"Hi…Hikaru…" she mumbled, careful to prevent her lips from colliding into the other one. Hikaru hummed slightly, and the gap nearly closed if Haruhi hadn't whacked him away.

"We're in school! It's too embarrassing!" was her excuse as Hikaru fell to the floor with a thud.

**23. Working.  
**

Haruhi was twenty-three and a studying lawyer. She was bent over her desk, scribbling away on her mock case that was given by her instructor. It was dead at night and she still had many more paragraphs to complete. A figure towered from behind her and she was too tired to shoo him away.

Firm hands planted onto her shoulders and a warm voice floated to her ear, "Oh, Haruhi, won't you sleep with me?"

Haruhi slapped his hand away and groaned, "Hikaru, I'm working, go to sleep yourself."

**24. Pose.**

"Haruhi, strike a pose!" he suddenly said as he leapt up to her. Haruhi blinked and she turned slightly, only to see a flash hit her suddenly. Haruhi's eyes spun, her mind swarmed in white, and she could hear Hikaru's voice say: "Ewww, how ugly."

Haruhi blinked and saw Hikaru delete the picture off the face of the memory card. He brought the camera up to his eye-level again and smiled. "Okay! Make a nice and sexy pose for the camera—!"

"Go away, Hikaru," Haruhi bluntly said, while turning her back on him.

**25. Burst.**

Hikaru watched intently as Haruhi snoozed during study hall. Everyone would either sleep during study hall or play games. But Haruhi? Psh, no, never. Hikaru wondered why this brunette was very tired, and when he tried to wake her up, she turned away from him and continued sleeping.

The twin adopted an idea and got a balloon. He blew into it until the whole thing inflated to its max. Hazel eyes swept around to see the almost dozing students around the room, and he whipped out a needle. Grinning wildly and knowing that everyone, including Haruhi, would mob him, Hikaru made the balloon burst.

**26. Inclined.**

"...I want ootoro…" she murmured, tapping her chin with her finger. "I guess that's what I want to eat. But you don't have to—Hikaru? You don't have to call for it!" Haruhi hastily grabbed for the hand that held a cell phone. "Hikaru, it's okay, I can just make something from the kitchen."

Hikaru stopped her from rising from the small table. "I just feel inclined to," he said with a smile. "Ah. And you didn't stop me on time."

"Eh?"

Ding, dong. A voice shouted from outside: "Special delivery of Ootoro!"

**27. Impulse.**

Hikaru gave her a goodbye peck on the cheek before turning away from her to leave for a business meeting overseas. The Hitachiin waved at her and cheerily said, "I'm going to get you a souvenir, okay?"

Haruhi wondered how the twenty-three year old could remain so calm about something when she won't see him again for three weeks. As he neared towards the gateway with his back on her, she acted on impulse and chased after him. Haruhi grabbed his coat sleeve and kissed him right in the middle of the airport.

**28. Uncommon.**

Haruhi was on her stomach staring in pure wonder; her fingers were busily toying away with her boyfriend's light caramel hair. Hikaru was lying on his back, his book was held high above him. Suddenly his vision was blocked by large peering brown eyes.

"Ara, Hikaru, hazel eyes are also uncommon are they?"

**29. Defeated.**

She felt defeated. Haruhi wondered why she had to lose in a game against Hikaru. She should've known her boyfriend was strong in that area of cards. She should've proposed another game instead of poker. Now, Hikaru was grinning wickedly at her with cloth held in his hands.

"Take it _all_ off, Haruhi," he said with an evil smile.

Hikaru flounced a bunny girl cosplay. "And put this on."

"…I hate you."

"Love you too."

**30. Subtly.**

**(M-)** It started with just a normal day, with two adults sitting in their bedroom doing their own individual work. Haruhi was doing her paperwork, and Hikaru was sketching random designs for the company. Heck, they were half a room away from each other too.

Ever so subtly, Hikaru made excuses to only be closer to her, saying: "Ara, Haruhi can I borrow your eraser?" and "I think I lost my charcoal pencil, so can I use your ballpoint pen?" and "Ack, I need white-out."

So there HAS to be another reason as to why they're both naked and all over each other.

**31. Sharp.**

**(M-)** He drew circles over her bare skin, his fingernails leaving marks over her body. She was shivering underneath him and it wasn't because of a draft; the windows were bolted shut, the curtains were drawn close, the door was on lockdown, and the AC was turned up to 23 degrees celsius.

"Y-Your fingernails…" was only muttered from her parted lips. Hikaru hummed in reply but didn't question her. His hand continued to roam her body, his nails gently raking across the smooth and creamy skin underneath—

Wump.

"Wha—" A pillow flew to his face.

"Hikaru, I refuse to have sex with you unless you cut your nails!"

**32. Secondary.**

"Kaoru, be careful next time," the twin said, wrapping his brother's finger with a band-aid. "It's your stupidity that you got a cut." The other teen smiled almost guiltily and held up the injured finger.

"Not my fault that I got a paper cut. I was just picking papers," he replied sheepishly. Haruhi silently peered over her book and to the twin brothers who were talking a few seats from where she sat. Haruhi sighed slightly, feeling a bit ignored; the brunette delved back into the depths of her book. After a few moments, Hikaru sat in the seat in front of her, staring at Haruhi who was currently 'interested' in the large novel.

"Feeling ignored?"

"…"

"You do know that when it comes to love, you're not second next to Kaoru," he said with a grin on his face. Haruhi's face burned bright behind the book. She didn't want to admit it, but the comment made her somewhat…happy.

"Shut up."

**33. Rude.**

Being rude is one of Hikaru's traits. And so when he makes a comment about something he didn't like, Haruhi is always there, ready to smack her hand over his mouth and apologize for his ill behavior.

**34. Feeling.**

What was this feeling? Haruhi put a hand to her chest as if it would help slow down the quick heart beat of hers. She wondered if it was Hikaru who was making her feel…euphoric during this moment.

Maybe it was probably the brush of his hand next to hers, or his _cute_ way of taking around the city, cruising through the busiest malls. As strange as this feeling was, Haruhi was most certain that it was all by his weird manipulation.

So Haruhi summed up the courage to confront him, and she yanked her hands from his grasp. Hikaru blinked in curiosity and she seethed:

"You know that fluffy feeling that you're trying to get me to feel? Stop it, it's annoying."

**35. Formal.**

The winter ball was the one of the most impacting events throughout Ouran High. Although Hikaru had decided on asking Haruhi for being her date, he was unexpectedly whisked away and asked by another girl.

The night of the ball was a complete bore as Haruhi stood on the sidelines, drinking a cup of fruit punch. She wondered in her head: where in the world was Hikaru? Something tapped her shoulder and she turned around slightly to see the Hitachiin.

"Heh, it took me a while to ditch my date," he said, his breaths short as if he had been running. Haruhi opened her mouth to retort, but Hikaru bowed slightly, his formality somewhat impressed her, leaving her speechless.

"Haruhi," Hikaru said with a twinkle in his eye, before he grabbed her hand and swept her into a dance. "Let's dance."

**36. Straight.**

Haruhi was watching the twincest act roll out during the club hours. The way how Kaoru displayed the uke personality was so perfectly and naturally that it didn't even seem to be fake; Hikaru also looked very comfortable around him, sliding his hands to places where he wasn't supposed to touch. Haruhi wondered in the back of her mind: 'How can the two of them do that?'

After the Host Club, Haruhi grabbed Hikaru's sleeve and asked boldly, "Hikaru, are you straight?"

Hikaru blinked awkwardly.

"If you aren't, I can perfectly understand why and how you became gay," she said seriously.

**37. Polar.**

The fact that they're together seriously didn't make any sense. They were polar opposites of each other. He a boy, she a girl. Hikaru was lazy, Haruhi was uptight and strict. He was unreasonable, she liked being logical. He didn't care about grades, she did. Hikaru was ambitious; Haruhi was just 'meh'. Hikaru was an idealist, Haruhi was a realist.

He was stubborn, she was stubborn.

Oh hey, look!

A _similarity_.

**38. Essential.**

In a small little house next to a large gigantic mansion, Hikaru was scuttling around the place with his business suit half on. The owner of Hitachiin Co. was running late for the morning.

He swished by a woman who was leisurely leaning against the kitchen counter watching her boyfriend zoom back and forth. "Hey, Haruhi, do you know where—"

"At the door."

"Thanks. How about—"

"In your case."

"And the—"

"It's done," she hummed, before grabbing his tie and straightening it. "You didn't even get yourself decent."

"Well yeah," Hikaru sheepishly answered. He lit up and asked, "Do you—"

"It's organized, it's organized," Haruhi sighed as she began to push the hazel-eyed man out the door. "Now have a nice day."

SLAM.

…K-chak.

Haruhi raised her eyebrow and asked. "What now?" He began to open his mouth, but she beat him to it. "Oh, you mean that, on your desk." Hikaru's mouth closed and then it opened again. Haruhi answered, "You're welcome."

There was silence. And Haruhi asked, "What do you want now, Hikaru? You're running late—"

"How am I ever going to survive by myself if you leave?" he said with a smile before leaving. Haruhi stared, and she blushed quietly.

'Wow, now that's new.'

**39. Shifting.**

Their relationship was always shifting ever since they got together in high school.

From the tender phase of adolescence to the final phase of adulthood, their bond has been anything but stable. Sometimes they would shift from light kisses to long make-out sessions; from this to that; maybe instead of enjoying a night together in a nice way, they'd enjoy a night together in a dirty…but nice way! –cough-

Their relationship was always changing, shifting, and uneven.

However as unstable as their bond seems to be, Hikaru and Haruhi never really did break up once during the many years.

**40. Top.**

Guys were always meant to top girls…in a relationship of course. Hikaru and Haruhi knew that, and Haruhi could never do anything like 'topping' Hikaru in relationship-wise, for she was weaker and well…_shorter_ which really didn't make much sense. However in the school, Haruhi's gender wasn't disclosed to the public.

And so when a group of girls peeked into the 'empty' club room, and saw Hikaru coming onto the natural type with a hot searing kiss, they instantly branded Haruhi as a gay uke.

**41. Suspiciously.**

Haruhi glanced around the corners and corridors of her house. She was dressed suspiciously, her body covered with a large brown coat, and she had a large hat and sunglasses on her head and face. Operation: Escape Ranka was going swell. The brunette looked at her watch, it was almost 7…she should get out of the house now or else Ranka would wake up.

She gave a glance towards her father's bedroom door and tiptoed towards the door outside—

"-hem."

"EEEE—Otousan?" she almost screamed, and her brown eyes bulged out from underneath her sun glasses. A red-haired okama stared at her with a glare fixed on his face. "E-Eh, Otousan, I thought you were…er…sleeping."

The feeble attempt to change the topic didn't work and Ranka pointed towards the hallways. "Back to your room, Haruhi. And if I ever catch you walking out of here dressed so suspiciously, I'm skinning that Hitachiin alive."

**42. Sing.**

Haruhi can't sing no matter what. She couldn't even sing if her life depended on it. Haruhi was pretty sure that Hikaru knew that she couldn't sing, and that was probably why he was volunteering her to sing at the karaoke.

"Come on and sing a duet with me, Haruhi," he said with a chirpy smile. Haruhi refused to budge from her seat. Hikaru gave an innocent, faultless smile, "It's not that bad, now is it?"

Haruhi glanced around; it was just her and Hikaru. After a few poking comments from the stubborn Hitachiin, she stood up from the couch in the karaoke room.

She swiped the mike from his other hand, and she looked away with her face burning. She can't sing, if she does, all the glass in the room will break. But if it's with Hikaru…

…hopefully, he'll cover up the horrid vocal chords.

**43. Quiet.**

Haruhi walked slowly down the empty halls. Just wandering in the night on the school campus gave her the chills. She knew that breaking into the school to just fetch her history textbook was a bit farfetched. (After all, she could ask Hikaru or Kaoru to borrow their book.)

As she allowed the flashlight in her hands to send lights to wander around the dark shadowed halls, it was dead quiet, and Haruhi was feeling goose bumps crawl up her skin.

"Yo."

"AHH—mmmrrrf?" she screamed, before a pair of lips covered her own. Haruhi pulled away and her eyes were wide and staring up at the Hitachiin. "H-Hikaru?"

"If you don't be quiet, the security guard is going to toss you out," he said in a hushed voice. There was silence and then he asked, "What are you doing here, anyways?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Haruhi fired back, but a roll of toilet paper in his hand silenced her. She looked up at him in disbelief. "…Hikaru…are you throwing those things up the sides of the building?"

Hikaru looked around guiltily, and he whistled. "…maybe…"

**44. Dead.**

Fujioka Haruhi had to do some errands and that included delivering paint to the art room.

And so, she was walking down the stairs with an open bucket of red paint, she tripped over her shoelaces, fell down, crashed into Hikaru on the way down, and both first-years lay on the ground before the stairs with red paint splattered around the floor; the empty bucket rolled away from attention.

And everyone thought they were dead.

**45. Tea.**

They sipped tea quietly, wondering how in the world they would ask each other out on a date. Hikaru's inner mind bustled with, 'I want to ask her if she can go to the fair with me but…what if she rejects me?'

And on the other side of the table, Haruhi thought, 'Would Hikaru think its weird if I asked him to accompany me to the fair this weekend…?'

They drank the hot steaming tea and set it down onto the table—

"UM!" both cried, snapping their heads up. Awkward silence ensued and their faces turned red.

"…tea's good," Hikaru mumbled, a nervous simper on his face.

"Y-Yeah…"

'Drats…'

**46. Soap.**

A twenty-three year old man had entered the bedroom with a towel over his moist hair, and he eyed his soon-to-be fiancé lying on the bed with a large book prompt in front of her. Sneakily, Hikaru wandered towards her, before jumping onto the spot next to her. "Whatcha' reading?"

"Something," she said. Haruhi inhaled his scent and scrunched up her nose in curiosity. She looked to the adult that was peering over her shoulder. "Hikaru, what kind of soap did you use?"

He fell silent and blinked. "Lavender…" he hesitantly said before pulling the collar of his shirt. Hikaru sniffed at it. "Does it smell weird?"

"No, it's nothing," she said, as her eyes went back to the book. 'Is it me, or does he smell like my chocolate cake?'

**47. Film.**

"Stop filming me, Hikaru," Haruhi said with annoyance as the camcorder was shoved in her face again. The brunette waved the mechanical device from her face and she continued to do her homework. "Hikaru…what's this for anyways?"

"Haruhi, it's a project I have to do," he lied. However, Hikaru's real intentions were to keep it in a box and whip it out whenever he was missing Haruhi.

**48. Hot.**

Hikaru was…well…Hikaru. He wasn't anything else to Haruhi; he was just a special individual, or let's say…_boyfriend_. Her opinion on him hadn't changed at all since they have begun dating and while they were dating. However on that fateful beach day spent with the Hitachiin, while she sipped water from the ice-filled cup, she overheard many girls around her whispering and gossiping at how hot and cute he was.

Haruhi gave him a second glance. Well…in this angle he does look a bit…

She shook her head and looked away, and fixed her eyes on the tumbling waves.

Hikaru's not a hot bishounen

He's _not_.Oh jeez, fan girls these days…

**49. Dreaming.**

Hikaru popped up from his bed, sweat clinging onto his very clothes and skin. His hazel eyes were wide and he was breathing in short gasps. 'W-What the heck was with that dream?' he thought in pure panic. A figure shifted on the other bed, and his twin was gazing at him confusedly.

"Hikaru, whazamatter?" he asked in a garble. Hikaru shrugged and he put a hand to his mouth, only to feel something wet drop onto it.

"Oh, shi—" and Hikaru instantly jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. He locked himself in and looked at himself in the mirror. His nose was really bleeding. As he washed away with his blood, he mentally cursed/asked god why in the world would he have a 'wet' dream.

Maybe he shouldn't talk to Haruhi before bedtime.

**50. Crushing.**

It was inevitable; she knew that it _had_ to come down to this. Haruhi had read every single Lovu-lovu magazines and she had researched every shoujo manga to explain the fluttering feeling that she had always felt when around Hikaru. Sure, she felt like this when around her sempai, Tamaki, but then she grew out of it after getting tired of all his rants.

Was she…crushing on her Hitachiin friend?

Well! She has to confess!

And so there Haruhi stood next to the gates of the school, waiting for the certain boy to appear for school. She watched many people file in through the gates; majority of them greeted her with a hello and good morning. She had to tell him now or never; if she didn't do it now, she may never find the guts to do so later. Haruhi's brown orbs scanned the area.

'Where's Hikaru?'

"Haruhi, what're you doing here?" said Hitachiin asked. Haruhi froze slightly and she whipped towards him with confidence.

"Hikaru, I have to tell you something," she said seriously. Hikaru's eyebrow rose. "I just want you to know: I...like you."

Silence.

"Oh _that_? I already knew," he said nonchalantly.

Haruhi stood there before babbling stupidly, "…Eh?"

"It was pretty obvious."

"It was?"

"Yep, and I like you too."

"You do?"

Silence.

"Jeez, Haruhi, stop looking stupid like that," Hikaru said, while taking Haruhi's hand and dragging her towards the school. "Besides…I've been wondering when you'll ever tell me that."

Haruhi fell silent, and smiled a small smile.

Maybe a love life wasn't like a soap drama.

-cough-

And she was _so_ wrong.


End file.
